


Remy needs a break and Janus will make him take one

by Hamiltalian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Minor Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, Sleepwalking, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Remy owns a coffee shop and is extremely dedicated to taking care of it at all times, even if it means going without sleep. Janus has had enough and makes him swear to rest for one day.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Remy needs a break and Janus will make him take one

Ah, yes, 2 am. A perfectly reasonable time to be coming home from work. At least, to Remy it was. That was just the price he willingly paid to make sure his coffee shop ran smoothly all day and it was a price he was more than willing to pay. His partner, Janus, however, was not so willing to watch him pay that price. It was the only reason why Remy bothered acting sneaky as he came home that late every night, he knew that every time he work Janus up would lead to at least a half hour of lecturing, which would take away from Janus’s sleepy time, which was not a good thing for anybody. 

Unfortunately, Remy forgot to factor in the possibility that Janus would be waiting awake for him. 

He crept inside and silently closed the door behind him before starting to tip toe over to their bedroom, almost feeling his soul eject itself as he heard a voice coming from the pitch black living room. 

“Look who’s home early.” 

Remy chuckled, as if he hadn’t just been caught, and did finger guns in the general direction of that far too familiar voice. “Virgil kicked me out.” Virgil was always yelling at Remy to go home at a reasonable hour and it was becoming increasingly common for him to actually do something about it. 

“As he should,” Janus’s voice piped up, at least a few feet closer than it was a minute ago. 

“Alright, cryptic cuddle bug, are you going to waste your time lecturing me on something you know I won’t listen to or are we going to go to sleep so you’re not too grumpy in the morning?” 

Janus went silent again, sneaking through the dark like the absolute danger noodle that he was. 

“This is getting too goth for me,” Remy muttered as he actually took his phone out to try and turn on the flashlight. 

Before he could, Janus wrapped his arms around Remy’s waist and lifted him up, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “We’re going to bed,” he said sternly, managing not to hit Remy’s head on any of the walls on the way there, no matter how tempting the idea was. 

“I swear to god, you are being so dramatic about this! I was literally sneaking in so I could sleep sooner and not wake you up, does that not count for anything? And somebody has to make sure that everything’s running smoothly down at the shop, you know Logan is the only person I would even remotely trust to run that place and he’s so busy with school right now. Do you expect me to just not give him enough time to study? Are you trying to make sure that he has to spend more time in school, not helping take over some of the night shift with Virgil and Remus? Like, those two shouldn’t even be allowed anywhere near that place alone, but Logan’s there to babysit and having his feral ass partner there makes him happier, so I’m really just trying to make sure that everyone’s happy and if that means I have to sacrifice a little bit of sleep- Ah!” 

It still surprised Remy everytime when Janus just wordlessly threw him onto the bed. He huffed and kicked off his shoes as Janus turned on the light. 

“Now that you’re quiet, I have my share of things to say.” Janus went and sat down on Remy’s legs, keeping him from moving too much. “Tonight, you are going to sleep and you are going to sleep in tomorrow morning. I’ve spent the last few weeks making sure that Virgil and Logan know exactly how you like the shop to be run and they’re going to be in charge of it for one day. Are you with me so far?” 

Remy sat up, resting his weight on his arms. “Do I understand you? Yes. Do I like what I’m hearing? No. Come on, Janus, Virgil and Logan have their own things to take care of outside of work, I shouldn’t ask them to-” 

“They asked me,” Janus corrected before pushing Remy to lay back down. “Technically, it was Logan. He and Virgil have been talking about how you work way too much and how they wish they could help more, it’s just so impossible to get you to actually stay at home and stop thinking about work for more than five minutes. That’s where I come in.” 

Janus motioned for Remy to sit up and pulled off his jacket before tossing it to the floor, doing the same with his jeans before sitting back down on his legs and sliding his hands up Remys’s shirt, resting his hands on his chest. “You know for a fact that I have a bag of tricks that, without fail, will tire you out enough for you to go to sleep at literally any time.” As much as Remy’s lack of sleep irked him, Janus did feel like it was a set of tricks that he had to save for special occasions, just like this one. He took Remy’s glasses off of his face and put them on their nightstand, finding the exact dark rings that he was expecting around Remy’s eyes. 

“Judging by how hard you’re trying to stay awake right now, I know that if I were to try anything that extravagant now, you’d only remember about half of it in the morning, if that. However, if you willingly go to sleep and agree to take a break for at least tomorrow, I promise to spend all of tomorrow treating you like the princess I know you are and I will make sure that you’re actually alert enough to not forget a thing that I do to you. The choice you make is completely up to you.”

The fact that Remy even had to think about that offer was probably one of the biggest signs that he needed a damn break. 

Janus could understand that to a certain extent. Remy had grown up with a plan to become a therapist, wanting to copy his older brother after seeing how proud their parents were. It was during college, in a club that he joined on a whim, that Remy decided to change everything and pursue running a coffee shop. His shop was doing great, but it was his baby and his burden, so Janus could understand him being a bit apprehensive to let anybody else watch it but himself. Still, for Remy to go with minimal sleep most nights, if any, was a bit too extreme. 

Of course, it wasn’t like Janus just sat and watched him work himself to the bone. He didn’t particularly like forcing Remy away from his coffee shop, he knew how badly it stressed him out, but when Remy did allow himself to take a break, Janus made sure to help him make the most of it. “Come on, Remy... You know everything is going to be fine. They know exactly what they’re doing, the worst case scenario is a customer being stupid and they both have Remus on speed dial to take care of that.” 

Remy thought for another second before groaning. “Fine. But before I sleep, I need to be kissed and to brush my teeth.” 

“Done.” Janus leaned down and gave Remy a quick kiss, scrunching up his nose as he pulled away. “You taste like coffee.” 

“Yeah, I work in a coffee shop, I don’t know what you expect,” Remy snickered. “And I didn’t necessarily mean in that order, but I thought that went without saying. Now, please let me up.” 

Janus rolled his eyes, but did let Remy free, waiting impatiently for him in bed. 

When he got back, Remy shut off the lights and crawled into bed beside Janus, leaning in for his kiss. “Okay, now I’m ready.” 

Janus cupped Remy’s cheek in his hand and pulled him closer, gently kissing him to sleep. “Good night,” he whispered as he felt Remy falling asleep before following suit. 

In the morning, Janus was a bit surprised to see that Remy was actually gone. While he’d made elaborate plans to get out of being forced to take a break, it wasn’t like Remy to lie to Janus’s face. 

He pouted and sat up, noticing that Remy’s favorite jacket and shoes were still where he’d left them the night before. That was weird, which said that maybe Remy hadn’t escaped too far after all. Janus smiled and got up, going down to the kitchen and finding Remy exactly where he expected to find him, standing over the unlit stove with a pan on one of the burners and an egg in his hand, a few broken ones splattered on the floor. 

“Remy? What are you doing?” he asked, only half expecting an answer. 

“Breakfast,” he answered simply, the tone in his voice saying that he wasn’t exactly conscious. Remy always was a notorious sleepwalker. “I’m scrambling eggs and making toast.” 

Janus took a few steps closer and saw a buttered slice of bread in the pan and realized that Remy had been shaking the egg in his other hand, which explained how he managed to break the last two. “That’s so sweet of you, but you’re supposed to be taking a break, remember?” he said gently as he took the egg out of Remy’s hand. “I’ll take care of breakfast, you go back to bed.” 

Remy nodded and patted Janus’s face before walking off, presumably making it back to the room. 

Honestly, Janus was just glad he didn’t end up outside again. He cleaned up Remy’s “breakfast” before going back to check on him, finding him restlessly sweeping his limbs over the bed in search of his boyfriend. Janus smiled and laid beside him. 

The second that Remy made contact with him, he grabbed Janus’s shirt collar and used it to pull himself closer, wrapping Janus’s arms around himself before curling up and finally falling back into a restful sleep. 

Janus ran his hands over Remy’s back soothingly and sighed. “You’re too adorable to be overworking yourself this badly.” He waited until he was sure Remy wouldn’t get up again for a while and went back to the kitchen, making an actual breakfast of French toast, bacon, and what few eggs that they had left - those were already on Janus’s shopping list before Remy came out and started playing the sleepy chef - taking it back to their room along with a couple of glasses of orange juice and a mug of coffee for himself. Remy’s taste in coffee was too specific and Janus was pretty okay with the fact that he could never make it quite the way that Remy liked it. 

It was about another hour and a half before Remy actually woke up, which was definitely longer than what Janus was expecting, but that was the point of the day, wasn’t it? He stretched before sitting up, his eyes immediately falling to the delicious breakfast that Janus had prepared. “Is that the first of your spoiling me or are you building up energy to make sure you can deal with me?” 

“Both,” Janus responded as he put a plate in Remy’s lap. “I didn’t make your coffee, as usual.” 

“Thank you.” Remy grinned and shifted to sit more comfortably before digging into the breakfast that his wonderful boyfriend made. 

Janus let him enjoy the peace for a minute before bringing up his adventurous morning. “You were sleepwalking against this morning.” 

“Oh, geez,” Remy sighed, a knowing grin on his face. “What did I do this time?” 

“You said you were making eggs and toast. There was a piece of bread in the pan and you were shaking an egg to scramble it.” 

“In the shell, I hope?” 

Janus nodded. “But you still broke a few more.” 

Remy groaned. “Just tie me to the bed next time.” 

Janus laughed at that. “I just find it hilarious that you’re overworking yourself so much that you can’t even let yourself rest in your sleep.”

“Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?” Remy shrugged. 

“Uh-” Janus vaguely motioned at the breakfast he’d made. “That’s why we’re here, Rem.” 

“Okay, Logan, it’s an expression.” Remy leaned over and gave Janus a syrupy kiss on the cheek. 

“Ew.. The things I do for you only for you to treat me like this.” He cleaned the syrup off of his cheek and quickly glanced at his phone. No emergencies yet. “So, shall we spend the entire day watching Netflix and taking naps? Or do you have any other ideas in mind for your one day off?” 

Remy sighed. “I mean, it’s kind of mandatory that I get to go visit the shop. I’m not going to try and work, I just- First off, I need my morning coffee, and second, I literally have to see for myself that they’re doing well.” First thing in the morning and right after five were their busiest hours, though the evening didn’t have as many angry bitches blaming his wonderful staff for their being late. It was almost noon now, if nothing had happened by then, there was a pretty good chance nothing would happen for the rest of the day. 

And Janus knew that, of course, so it seemed like a pretty fair request. “Alright... But if I see you so much as think about going into the back to check things out, I’m dragging you home with no coffee.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Remy practically inhaled the rest of his breakfast before getting up and changing into a fresh set of clothes, clothes without the gross egg white stains that he’d found, pulling on his signature leather jacket and sunglasses to finish his look. 

“The fact that you’re getting dressed up worries me,” Janus said. 

Remy looked him up and down as he got out of bed. “You’re one to talk. You’re dressed up like a Disney villain to chill out with your boyfriend. You don’t need to wear a bowler hat and gloves everywhere.” 

Janus just shrugged. “I mean, why not? They add pizzazz. You decided to date me, you know what you were getting yourself into.” 

Remy shrugged and held his hand out for Janus’s. “Yeah, but so do you. Yet, here we are.” 

“True, but wearing a bowler hat isn’t going to make me pass out in the middle of the day.” He took Remy’s hand and kissed it before walking out of the house with him, taking him to his beloved coffee shop. 

As soon as they got there, Remy was scanning the outside for any sign of trouble, but found nothing. No broken windows, no burn marks, it was as clean as he’d left it. 

“See? They haven’t burned the place down yet.” 

“Okay, so maybe I was kind of selling them short,” Remy shrugged. “I’m just here to get a coffee, as far as they’re concerned.” 

“As far as anyone’s concerned,” Janus corrected. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Remy waved him off and walked into the shop, smiling as he saw Logan and Patton behind the counter. “What is up, my loves? How are you doing this-” Remy was cut off by Logan spraying water at his face. 

“No! Bad Remy. You’re not working today.” 

“It’s fine,” Janus assured as he walked in behind him. “I’m supervising him, he’s just here for coffee.” 

“Oh. Carry on, then.” He put the water bottle down, but kept a close eye on Remy. 

Remy grabbed some napkins and dried himself off. “Patton, can I get my usual? I don’t trust Logan to not spike it.” 

“Coming right up,” Patton giggled. “You can’t blame him, it’s nice to see you taking a break for once.” 

“I’ve been hearing that all morning, can I get one person supporting me?” 

Patton hummed in thought. “Great job working yourself so hard that you black out when you turn around fast enough? I love how you have such huge dark circles around your eyes that your sunglasses can’t cover them up all the way?” 

“Hey, they’re looking a lot better today!” Remy pulled up his sunglasses, showing off the fact that he didn’t look like he was quite on the verge of death. 

“Remy, not looking dead is not something to brag about.” 

Remy jokingly glared back at Logan. “Don’t make me call you out, Logan. Remember when you came in and you managed to make yourself a coffee with salt? Do you realize how hard it is to mistake salt for sugar in a coffee shop?” 

“That was one time!” 

Remy snickered and got his coffee from Patton, taking a long sip before nodding in approval. “Patton, you are my only friend today.” 

Janus rolled his eyes. “Well, don’t I feel appreciated.” 

Remy waved him off. “You’re my boyfriend, you don’t count.” 

“I made it with extra love and I’m hoping it’s good enough for you to leave here and not step foot near this place for the rest of the day,” Patton proclaimed proudly. 

“Alright, I’m the only person on my side, got it.” Remy took another huge sip of his coffee. “Patton, I’m going to need another one for the road. Jan, are you getting anything?” 

Janus shrugged and looked back at Logan. “Please give me a drink with as much caffeine as you’re legally allowed to give me. I’m going to need it to deal with him.” 

Logan nodded in solidarity. “I’ll get you my usual.” 

“As long as it won’t stop my heart.” 

Logan paused for a second. “I’ll cut back on the espresso shots, then.” 

Janus gave him a thumbs up and watched Remy down the rest of his drink in a matter of seconds. “You have a problem.” 

“I own a coffee shop! What would I be if I didn’t have a major caffeine addiction?” 

“One step further from death?!” 

Remy opened his mouth to argue back, stopping as he saw a customer come in. Had it been any other setting, he wouldn’t have cared, but it was his business. “We can finish talking later.” 

“Drinks are ready,” Patton announced. 

“Thanks, babes.” Remy grabbed both of their cups and walked out with Janus, giving him his drink. “That’s an awfully strong drink for a day of Netflix.” 

“This is for after Netflix,” Janus corrected, taking a tiny sip and almost gagging. “Jesus Christ, how does Logan drink this every day?!” 

“I mean, he went from being an engineering student to dealing with me. You can go back for sugar and creamer.” 

“I can add that at home. Jesus Christ, I’m going to finish half of that and learn the secret to the universe...” 

Remy shrugged. “Don’t ask for what you can’t take.” 

Janus rolled his eyes and grabbed Remy’s hand as he began driving. “I’m going to need you to remember that advice for later.” 

“Honey, my ability to take dick is what keeps this relationship flourishing.” 

“And here I thought it was our love and trust for one another.” 

“That too.” 

Janus smiled at that and held up their linked hands, kissing the back of Remy’s. Remy was inherently exhausting to deal with, but when it came down to it, Janus loved him too much to care. 


End file.
